


Long Lines

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Figuring Things Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Yuzusho - first kiss.""You actually can’t plan how a first kiss is going to go,” Javier kindly informed Yuzuru.Oh, but Yuzuru tried.





	Long Lines

“You actually can’t plan how a first kiss is going to go,” Javier kindly informed Yuzuru as he was beginning to lace up his skates. They were preparing for their practice for the ice show, and Yuzuru was waiting for his friend to finish getting ready. As usual, Javier took a much longer time than anyone else. And Yuzuru was practically bouncing in place in anticipation. He wanted to get there as early as possible, but that was a practical impossibility now.

But maybe it was a good thing, since Shoma was going to be there, and Yuzuru was trying to plan things perfectly between the two of them. After three weeks of hesitant dating, the two still hadn’t had the first kiss, and Yuzuru was beginning to become impatient.

Not in the sense that he would ever try to pressure Shoma. If he never wanted to kiss Yuzuru (which the older man sincerely doubted, but he was willing to consider other options), then that would probably be fine, too. But, because they had expressed a mutual attraction to each other, Yuzuru had fairly high hopes. And so he had done what any normal, completely not extraneous or capricious person would do–he already had a plan for their first kiss.

It would be after their practice, when they were both exhausted and tired and in good moods, when Shoma’s hair would be hanging a bit looser than usual, and he would want to sit down so that the two of them could catch their breath. Skaters were always more touchy when they were tired, and Shoma, for all his reservations, was no exception. Yuzuru would lead the both of them to sit down somewhere, maybe quiet or maybe busy (depending on the atmosphere and the mood), cup Shoma’s cheek, lean in, and let the both of them close the silence.

It was a seemingly simple plan with strict qualifications, and Yuzuru found it fairly practical.

But Javier was giving him an unimpressed look. “First of all, if you’re going to plan a first kiss, which I sincerely don’t recommend, then you at least need to make it very exciting. Second, Shoma seems to be a sort of…organic kind of person. Someone who wants to let things flow naturally. He’ll know you planned it. I mean, you’re his boyfriend, so I guess you know him better. But I just ask that you consider my advice.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Yuzuru glanced down at his skates. “I am considering it, but I really think that it’s a good idea. I want Shoma to know how special he is to me, and I think that this is a good way to do it.” He smiled when Javier rolled his eyes.

“Or, you could just do tell him what you think. And not be on the edge of your seat, trying to lead him somewhere. If you don’t let it move at its own pace, you’re only going to freak him out. I do have more dating experience than you do.”

And now Javier was playing that card. Yuzuru decided to ignore him, already walking away before waiting up for his friend. He did slow down when Javier called for him, smirking. “You’re very difficult, you know that? I do agree with what you’re saying, but I also want to make sure that I don’t screw anything up for Shoma. I’ve never had a relationship before, but neither has he.”

“So then he wouldn’t know if you’re doing anything wrong.”

“But what if he doesn’t know that I’m doing anything right?” Yuzuru countered, and Javier finally gave in, deciding to drop the subject.

Once they were at practice, Shoma skated over, light smile playing against his features. “Hi–” he breathed, and Yuzuru immediately lost his train of thought.

That was the thing about Shoma. He was very cute, and everyone knew it, but he was normally so innocuous. Shoma wasn’t threatening. But when he turned to someone, and he smiled that perfect smile of his, then he was absolutely stunning, and everyone could see it. And he was very good at knocking the wind right out of Yuzuru.

“Hi–”

Noticing the adorable awkwardness between the two, Javier snaked an arm around Shoma. “We haven’t missed much, have we?”

“No, of course not. Well, Evgenia started a chain, but it fell apart pretty quickly,” Shoma replied, not at all looking at Javier. He was watching Yuzuru, eyes dutifully and adoringly trained on the older man.

“Sounds fun,” Yuzuru smiled back.

Oh, how Javier had been waiting for this moment. He had been looking forward to the time when Yuzuru finally found someone that he cared about so much that it made him embarrassing and half-pathetic. And that person was Shoma, who was simultaneously very good for Yuzuru and was objectively far less embarrassing than his new boyfriend. And Javier was enjoying this moment far too much.

They all got to practice, Yuzuru following along with Shoma’s steps, not even caring that the two seemed to be a beat behind everyone else. Evgenia laughed good-naturedly when the two nearly fell on top of each other, and Shoma shyly ducked away. The two held onto each other’s hands, fingers very loosely intertwined, for the majority of the practice. And what everyone learned was that both Shoma and Yuzuru were about the cutest couple to exist, save for the fact that they had little idea of what to do with themselves.

Afterward, Javier patted Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Good luck. Try heeding my advice just once, okay?”

“I won’t, but thank you so much,” Yuzuru smiled, ushering his friend away. Javier shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to bother his friend any farther. If Yuzuru wanted to freak Shoma out, then it was his prerogative.

He just hoped that Yuzuru didn’t screw up too badly.

Once everyone was gone, Shoma grabbed his duffel bag, sticking his phone in his pocket. “Are you coming?” he asked Yuzuru, and he turned around to get a better look at his boyfriend.

Yuzuru nodded, also grabbing his bag. “Yes, I was just–did you want to go somewhere? Before we head back?” He knew it was a little late in the night, but he figured that Shoma would want to spend as much time with him as possible. Even though they were from the same country, their schedules hardly allowed them much time to see each other. Now that they could be physically close, Yuzuru assumed that they would practically be attached at the hip.

“I mean, I was supposed to call my parents when I got back, but you can come back with me to talk to them.”

Fighting off the rush of panic, Yuzuru plastered on a smile. “Well, yeah, but maybe before then, we could get coffee, or something?”

“You hate coffee.”

“Tea. We can get tea.”

“Will it be hot or cold?” Shoma asked, and Yuzuru found himself wanting to scream in frustration.

“It can be however you want. Do you want some?”

Tilting his head slightly, Shoma hummed in thought. “I’m not really thirsty, actually.”

“How about cake? Or a sandwich?”

“I’m not hungry for sweets.”

“What about the sandwich?” Yuzuru asked, voice tense and sharp.

Shoma shot him a confused look, eyebrows lifting. Immediately, the older man began to regret his tone; it was too harsh for Shoma, and he clearly wasn’t alright with it. The young man glanced to the side, still frowning. “I guess? But it sounds like you need sleep more than food.” He shouldered his bag and began to walk out, and Yuzuru hurried to keep pace. He couldn’t really say much to apologize, just hoped that the kiss–this stupid kiss–would be enough of a sorry.

The restaurant was strangely crowded for the hour, and Shoma looked up at Yuzuru. “Are you really that hungry? I have food in my hotel room–”

“Starving.”

“Mm.”

They waited for nearly half an hour, and Shoma eventually settled for texting his parents to let them know that he’d be out late. “They said to have fun,” he mumbled, somewhat relieved that they had finally gotten a table. “Are there really good sandwiches here? Is that what this is?”

“I…have no clue, honestly. I just thought this place looked nice. It’s clearly popular,” Yuzuru smiled, and he was beginning to sense Shoma’s frustration.

The sandwiches–they were fine. Nothing to write home about, and if someone asked Shoma, they weren’t good enough to ignore his parents for. The pair ate in near-silence, Yuzuru occasionally trying to make small talk and Shoma giving one-word responses. He wasn’t happy, and it was completely understandable.

After Yuzuru paid the bill (the one thing that he had done to get in better favor with Shoma), he led Shoma outside, stopping nearby the hotel. Shoma gave him a tired look. “Yuzu, is there a reason I can’t go back to my room? Did you break something? It’s fine, I’ll pay for it, I just want to go to bed–”

Pausing, Yuzuru suddenly felt so much more insecure. Hadn’t Shoma been able to read the mood? That they had technically gone on a date, were standing underneath the glow of a streetlight? It was a beautiful area, and the environment was honestly perfect. And–and Shoma didn’t seem to care at all. He looked mad and exhausted and uncomfortable. And Yuzuru had been the cause of all those things.

“I…I just wanted to plan a perfect night,” Yuzuru began, and Shoma glanced around. “Okay, the restaurant wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know it would be so busy. But, I was thinking, that we’ve been seeing each other for a little bit, and we haven’t, you know–”

“Yeah?” Shoma asked, now looking uncertain. But he caught on quickly, eyes widening. “You can’t try to plan a kiss, are you kidding me? It doesn’t work like that, I don’t think.”

“That’s what Javier said.”

“Because he’s right.”

Yuzuru sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m just as lost as you are on this one. But, I just wanted this to be good for you. I…I want to be good for you. You make me very happy, Shoma, and I hate to think that I can’t make these moments special for you.” He smiled a bit sadly, shaking his head. “But Javi was right. You can’t force this kind of thing. I’m sorry.”

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel defeated. He didn’t deserve Shoma, and now that was all out in the open, and Shoma now also probably thought that Yuzuru Hanyu was a control freak. And that he couldn’t be bothered to just wait for the perfect moment; he felt as if he had to construct it.

Shoma smiled lightly, and he took a step closer, rolling his eyes. “You’re really crazy, you know?” he asked, and he grabbed onto Yuzuru’s sleeve, gently coercing him down. Yuzuru consented, of course, and–

–and he could have sworn that he saw sparks fly, because Shoma kissed him, then. It was a quick thing, brief and chaste and innocent, and Shoma’s lips were a little chapped, of course, but it was a sweet and tender moment, and Shoma pulled away, smirking.

“I think that’s how you do it,” he said.

“…mm-hmm,” Yuzuru replied, breathless and entranced.

It was too soon to say so, but Yuzuru was pretty sure he was madly in love already.

The next day, Javier was putting in his contacts, not even bothering to glance over at Yuzuru. “Do I get to tell you that I was right, or did it actually work out for you?”

“No, you were right,” Yuzuru mumbled dreamily. “But it was better than I could have expected.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed fics can be found at figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
